Slave in her mind!
by Chibi Samantha
Summary: I looked into your eyes and saw loneliness, i saw the same fear and exhauster that was once in my own eyes. I loved your more than anything.... But now there is nothing i can do to make you come back... nothing!


Chapter #1 

**Bulma the Captured!**

Ok this is Disclaimer go for every chapter I write! But literally who is going to sue you for not saying a disclaimer. I mean what is your backup? Is some physic person really going to sue u! Not likely!

Ok well this is thought – _Hello people thanks for reading my story! _

This is angry voice, like REALLY angry – **It means so much that you're reading! **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Bulma smiled and walked through empty streets, she had just finished her afternoon exercise. She was hot and sweaty, and her legs and arms aced. She wore a blue and pink suit that exposed half of her butt, she hated the suit, but it was part of the dress code for the aerobics'.

Bulma was the richest girl in all of Japan, he father was the owner of CC (U all know what that is… hopefully). She was rich, smart, and beautiful. She had a loving family and a caring boyfriend, yes, Yamcha had cheated on her a few times but she had forgiven him.

Bulma loved her life, she was a great student and she had a lot going for her in life.

_One day I am going to own CC! I will marry Yamcha and have a daughter named Nina, my life will be perfect! _

Bulma smiled and sighed, she couldn't wait!

She walked faster as she saw the sun was getting lower in the huge red, blue and pink sky. She loved Earth (I thought I would capitalize to show my love for it). The planet was so beautiful and the slight breeze made the trees and bushes shake.

Bulma closed her eyes and let the cool wind sweep through her hair, her gorgeous blue hair flipped around wildly. Her crystal blue eyes where shut and her long curvy body was leaned back slightly.

The perfect moment was ruined by the shot of an engine.

Bulma glanced around but didn't see any cars around; that's when she started to get worried. Bulma had heard about people disappearing from out of thin air. It had been all over the news, people had been diapering without a trace, and there where no witnesses or suspects.

She shuddered and started to trot towards her house, she hated to admit it, but she was scared.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Above Earth…

"My Lord, there has been a human spotted below, female blood type A. Blue hair, curvy body, 5'7 and a shoe size of 8." An alien said with a smile.

The alien had black skin and green eyes; he wore big silver armor that had a symbol on the top right corner. Spikes emerged from his shoulder and his hands where huge with long slimy claws.

He was called, 'Unko', which in his language meant, 'Seer of all things'. He could tell almost every aspect of a person from a single glance. He was an evil slave trader, he worked for whoever had the biggest pay. And at this moment it was The General, they worked for a company called the P.O.S.T.

"Thank you Unko…. Ok we have 385 humans, so this should be the last one, then we can go back to the post." The general said as he turned back to the window.

He looked down on the tiny mudball. He almost laughed, it was so small and pathetic, and it had no idea that they had just stolen all those people.

The general was a big man, he looked human but he had scales that cover different parts of his face. It almost looked as if the shiny green scales were consuming his face.

The man was a harsh master, he believed in reward and punishment. He owned over 300 slaves and worked everyone of them to the bone, when one died they where burned and another one was sent in there place.

But right now he was working, his job was to get 386 humans, 193 where to be women and 193 where to be men. This was the last human he needed, than he could get away from this planet, collect his slaves, and pay and head off home. He smiled and put two fingers to his head, he transported down to earth, about 6 yards away from the upcoming human.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unko was waiting around the corner, he knew all he had to do was grab the human and hit them in the back of the head. They would fall unconscious and his job would be done.

Bulma smiled as she caught glimpse of her house, she just had to go around the corner. (Can all of u c where this is going!)

Unko grabbed the women as she past by the wall, with a quick movement of his hand she was unconscious. He smiled and looked around; not a soul was on the empty streets.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma opened her eyes, she felt sick and droopy. Her clothes where ripped and she had a trickle of blood that ran down the side of her face. Her body aced and she felt terrible.

_Man what happened…. I remember walking… into a wall I think? _

She sat up and looked around, all around her was other people. About 200 (Really 386!) where in the room, the room was large and it had four walls. The walls where made of steal and there was no windows and light.

Bulma shook form the terrible smell, it was the smell of urine and shit. People squirmed and cried; most of them where quiet though, not really much to say.

Bulma had never seen anything more horrid in her life, she felt sick…. Not only from the condition of half the people, but the terrible place she was forced to stay in.

"Ello." A voice called from out of the darkness.

Bulma turned and could barley see a girl a little older then her sitting next to her.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice had a big ascent.

It took Bulma a second to answer; "O my name is Bulma Briefs. I am the heir to CC." She said in a proud tone of voice.

"Wow you're the Bulma Briefs, wow what a pleasure…. " The girl shook her hand.

Bulma gave a short smile then frowned, "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Not exactly, but I over heard a person saying that we where going to the post, I have no idea where or even what that is but I don't think it is good!"

Bulma groaned she was scared, this is the exact type of thing she was learning about in History. It was like the slave trade… But she was a slave!

"Ok thanks…." She said, letting her voice trail off.

"Ok… My name is Ann, I am from America." The girl said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, America that is where the next CC building is going to be built. She had been excited about getting to see the country for the first time. But now she would never get that chance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**3 weeks later….**

"Ok you filthy humans, get in line and you will be shackled!" On of the guards yelled.

Bulma opened her eyes and saw light for the fist time in three weeks. The light burned her eyes and she felt a whiff of fresh air. She smiled.

"Ann I think we are here get up they are letting us out!" Bulma said as she shook the tired girl. Her and Ann had become good friends over the time they had spent together in that ship. Now they where getting out.

Ann had red hair and freckles; she was as tall as Bulma and a year younger. She was lanky and as flat as a beanpole. She had braces and a crocked smile, but she was as kind as a saint was.

Bulma smiled and she and the girl got up and scrambled up with the rest of the slaves.

Her and Ann where in line, as they past some weird alien they where shackled (That is where they put shackles on your wrist!) The aliens where rough as they pushed and shoved the humans off the ship.

Bulma shuddered as she saw she was still wearing her workout clothing. The aliens whistled as she walked down a pathway, it was paved and had blood stains.

_What a terrible place! How am I ever going to get out of here! _

Bulma turned to see Ann was shacking, "B-Bulma I do you think they are going to use us as human sacrifices!"

Ann truly sounded scared, and by now Bulma was scared too. She was scared that maybe Ann was right…. Maybe they where human sacrifices!

Suddenly the line stopped and Bulma noticed that she and other people where standing on a stage. Each was given a number, Bulmas was 145, and Ann's was 146.

"Ok these are the slaves all the way from Earth… they are strong and hard laborers. But their bodies are weak so we will start the bidding on 150 cront each. Go around and look at the one u want… the females are 120 cront (Alien money… hehe!)

Bulma twitched, "They are selling us… that is inhumane! They cant do that to me! I demand a lawyer!" Bulma screamed, making almost every alien look her way.

Bulma bit her tongue when she noticed she had said that aloud, "O my…. Yeah did that sound as bad as I think it sounded?" She asked looking over at Ann.

Ann nodded, as the General walked her way, _aww man that thing is coming over here! I hope I am not in trouble, I really have to watch my tongue!_

The alien stopped in front of her, "Hey…. Do you ned to learn yours place?" The General said eyeing her.

"No but you need to learn proper English!" Bulma spat.

The General raised a whip and slashed her across the back, causing her to fall to her knees. Red blood oozed out of the open wound, Bulma felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"This will teach you your place you wrench!" He went to give her another blow but it never came.

Bulma cracked open an eye and saw a huge lizard holding the man by the neck, "I will take this one, as with the other red head female, also gibe me 50 others! IS that clear?" He said his red eyes glowing.

The General nodded and was dropped to the floor. Bulma was unshackled and lead as along with other humans onto a HUGE ship.

She turned to the lizard and smiled, "Thank you…" She said.

The lizard gave an evil glare, "No, no don't thank me…. Thank you….."

Ok thanks you are the best for reading this! And if u don't know who the lizard is lets think…. **Cough cough** Frieza!

_**Please REVIEW! **_

Thanks! 

**Chibi Samantha!**


End file.
